Robots are useful in a variety of civilian, military, and law enforcement applications. For instance, some robots may inspect or search buildings with structural damage caused by earthquakes, floods, or hurricanes, or inspect buildings or outdoor sites contaminated with radiation, biological agents such as viruses or bacteria, or chemical spills. Some robots carry appropriate sensor systems for inspection or search tasks. Robots designed for military applications may perform operations that are deemed too dangerous for soldiers. For instance, the robot can be used to leverage the effectiveness of a human “point man.” Law enforcement applications include reconnaissance, surveillance, bomb disposal and security patrols.
Small, portable, unmanned mobile ground robots can gather situational awareness in dangerous conditions for warfighters and public safety professionals. These robots may be remotely operated; however, when an untethered robot (wireless operated) is driven into buildings, around obstacles, and/or into tunnels a communication control signal can become attenuated, sometimes compromising remote operation.